Wrong Path
by smilingdork
Summary: Lindsay and Bobby had a son while they were being "recreational" and Lindsay left the firm and went for her Dr.'s degree. She has since moved to California and is married to a man who abuses her. Bobby doesn't know about his son until they meet up one day
1. Beatings, Accidents & Rescues

Wrong Path Part 1  
  
Authors: Lynds and Claire  
  
Author's Note: Hey! This is a new story, Claire and I are co-writing.  
I want to thank Edene and Kiosha. You guys helped so much. Thank you!  
And Claire thank you so much for doing this story with me. I know I  
did this part because you've been swamped with school but you are  
such a great help! Here you go guys! Oh and so you won't be totally  
lost. Lindsay got pregnant, left the firm and is now raising Bobby's  
2 1/2 yeard old son. She became an Obstetricion and is a doctor.  
  
Summary: Lindsay is a Dr. in California, she is married anda reunion  
with Bobby suddenly appears.  
  
Disclaimer: Not our characters. Dottie, again, as long as I have  
visitation rights I give you Dylan. Oh and our characters that we do  
own are. Carin, Garrett, Tina, Dr. Richards and hmmm...anyone else we  
make up.  
  
"Wrong Path" Part 1  
  
I walked out of UCLA Memorial hospital after finishing the 2nd shift.  
I moved out to California almost 3 years ago. Since then I'd worked  
from 7 pm to 7 am and I was finally heading home. I was so tired, I  
didn't want to work the night shift but by working the night shift I  
was able to be at work while my 2 1/2 year old son Bobby slept and I  
was home sleeping or resting during the day while he was home, this  
also made it easy because I didn't have to pay for a full time  
babysitter. I had gotten pregnant shortly before leaving the firm and  
moving to California. Bobby didn't even know he was a father I didn't  
have the heart to tell him. My husband Garrett Kelly was also an  
Obstetrician at UCLA, we had met about a year after I moved here, we  
dated for a couple months and just recently married. He was so  
wonderful to my son and acted as if it were his own son. He worked  
1st shift so he worked during the day and stayed home with Little  
Bobby at night. We just bought a home and it was beautiful. Little  
Bobby had lot's and lot's of little kids his age to play with him. I  
got home and Garrett was racing around the house chasing Bobby who  
had taken his tie. I couldn't help but laugh.  
"Bobby, give the tie back to Garrett." Little Bobby knew that wasn't  
his real dad but he knew he loved him. Little Bobby turned to see me  
in the doorway and ran over to me.  
"Mommie!" He hugged my leg and the tie was soon forgotten. Garrett  
put his tie on and grabbed his keys.  
"I'm leaving, Lindsay dinner better be ready when I get home, so make  
sure you set the alarm so you'll be up in time. Little guy you make  
sure mommy behaves." He kissed Bobby's head. "Love you little guy."  
He hugged me. "Bye Lindsay."  
"Have a good day."  
"Yeah whatever." I watched him leave and sighed. It was the same  
thing everyday. I got orders and no love or affection but Bobby was  
taken care of and that was my main concern as long as my son was okay  
I was happy. I brought Bobby upstairs with me and changed while he  
laid comfy on my bed. I took my shirt off and went to get my pajama  
shirt.  
"Mommie, you have a ouie on you?" I turned and asked him what he was  
talking about.  
"What little man?" He pointed to my shoulder and I looked at the  
bruise and bit cut that was there. "Oh, yeah mommy hurt herself but  
she's okay." He waddled over to me.  
"I kiss it better?" I smiled and bent down so he could reach. he gave  
it a kiss. "All better." And he clapped.  
"Thank you." I finished dressing and scooped him up in my arms. "Come  
on time for nap." I laid him on my bed with me and fell asleep. We  
slept until 10 am and then the nanny came over taking Little Bobby  
and feeding him and I went back up to bed to sleep. At 1 o'clock I  
woke to the sound of my alarm and walked downstairs. Bobby and Carin,  
the nanny were playing cars on the rug in the family room.  
"Hi mommie!" I gave him a hug.  
"Hey buddy." Carin stood and followed me to the kitchen.  
"He ate breakfast, had his lunch and I haven't put him down for his  
nap." I smiled, she was the greatest nanny you could ask for.  
"Thanks Carin. I'll see you Monday same as always."  
"Oh, you have this weekend free finally?" It wasn't often I could get  
a whole weekend off but I managed to this weekend.  
"Yeah I finally was able to get both days free." I wrote out Carin's  
check and handed it to her.  
"Okay thanks Lindsay, I'll see you Monday then."  
"Thanks, bye." I walked her to the door.  
"Bye Carin." Little Bobby waved to her.  
"Bye sweetie. Be good for mommy."  
"Okay sport time for a nap while mommy showers and gets ready, we  
have to go to the grocery store."  
"Play park?" He asked. I looked at the clock it was almost 1:30, by  
the time I showered and dressed and got Bobby ready and up from his  
nap it would be close to 3 then the store would be about 1/2 hour so  
I could be back at the house by 5 and Garrett doesn't get home til at  
least 7:30, I could have us home from the park by 6 easily. I looked  
down at him and smiled.  
"Sure sport we can go to the park for a little while." I picked him  
up. "You need your nap first." I laid him in his crib and took one of  
the baby moniters and brought it in the bathroom with me. I took a  
shower and dressed, Bobby was still sleeping so I went downstairs and  
made a list. I was going to make pasta and meatballs tonight, easy  
enough. I padded around the house a bit and at 2:45 I heard Bobby  
talking to himself in his crib so I knew he was up. I got him dressed  
and ready and we went to the store picking up only a few items and  
then bringing them back to the house and dropping them off. We drove  
to the park 5 minutes from our house and I sat on the bench while  
Bobby played on the slide. I watched him and it reminded me more and  
more each day how much he took after his father. Bobby had his  
father's bright blue eyes and stubborn attitude, well yeah I admit I  
have a stubborn attitude too but every action my son played part of,  
his father too played part. It amazed me how he could take after his  
father so much while never knowing him. I was brought out of my day  
dream and back to reality when I heard my son screaming. I looked  
over and saw my son on the ground, he'd fallen off the slide and a  
man was helping him up. I saw him crouch down and talk to him.  
"Hey little guy, where's your mommy?" I saw Bobby point to me and the  
man looked to where he was pointing.  
"That's my mommy." I couldn't believe what I saw, standing down by my  
son, or I should say our son was Bobby Donnell the one and only.  
Well, not one and only. I walked over and bent down to my son who was  
looking at his hands which were scraped. He held his hands out to me  
and cried.  
"Mommy, I have a ouie on me." I reached in my purse and got the baby  
wipes out and wiped his hands clean and his knees. I kissed both  
hands better and gave him a kiss on the head.  
"There buddy, you're all better now, you go play in the sand, and be  
careful." He smiled the great old Bobby Donnell smile I remembered  
seeing on my former boss.  
"Tank you mommy." He ran off to the sandbox. I turned to the man  
still bent down next to me.  
"Hey Lindsay." I couldn't look in his eyes so I stood up, tried to  
compose myself and looked into those baby blues.  
"Hi Bobby." He stood up too.  
"So you're a mom?" I smiled. 'And you're a dad.' I wanted so much to  
say but knew I couldn't.  
"Yeah, he's a handful but he's great."  
"How old is he?" We walked over to the bench and sat down keeping my  
eye to my son and Bobby.  
"2 1/2, he just had his birthday in February." 'Should I tell him? No  
don't tell, yes Lindsay you should.' I was arguing to myself.  
"So, you must've had him right after you moved."  
"Yeah, I did." Just then he come running over to me. I looked into  
his eyes, he was a spitting image of his father I was just hoping  
Bobby was too stupid to see that. Thankfully at this moment he was.  
"Mommy! Are we weaving soon?" He crawled into my lap.  
"We're leaving soon but mommy is catching up with an old friend of  
hers. So a few more minutes okay?"  
"Who is he?" He pointed to Bobby.  
"This is mommy's friend, his name is Bobby." I shouldn't have told  
him his name, I knew my son would say somethng.  
"Hey thas funny mommy. He has same name as me!" Bobby just sat there  
and didn't say anything. "Well my name isn't reawwy Bobby, it's  
Robert Gordon Kelley." I closed my eyes.  
"Buddy, please go back and play on the playground a few more  
minutes."  
"Tay mommy." He toddled off to the playground.  
"Look Bobby--"  
"His name."  
"I know."  
"It's, well, it's nice." I laughed.  
"Yeah, I thought you'd like it."  
"How come, I mean of all names why?--"  
"Because, well I like your name and every son should have at least  
something of their father's." I spoke that sentence wondering if he'd  
notice it.  
"Yeah but, well thank you but Lindsay that's your son and I---" He  
froze and looked at me. "Wh, wha, what do you mean by that?" I looked  
into his eyes.  
"Exactly what I said. Bobby look at that child and tell me he isn't  
yours." Bobby looked over at the littile boy playing in the sand.  
"He really is?" He turned back and looked at me. I had tears in my  
eyes.  
"Yes."  
"Oh my god. Why? Not why, but how, I mean I know how, I just--"  
"Bobby, it's okay, I know it's a big surprise but I'm sorry, I didn't  
plan to tell you."  
"Why?" I was shocked that was the last thing I thought he'd say.  
"What do you mean why?"  
"Why didn't you plan on telling me?"  
"Well, I thought since we left on bad terms, and you know we were  
just sleeping together you wouldn't want--"  
"Lindsay, no matter how we ended or what kind of relationship we were  
or weren't having it's my son." I started crying. He was right that  
was his son and I took him from him.  
"I know, I'm sorry, I didn't--" I felt his arms around me and I  
leaned into his touch. I hadn't felt this kind of touch since he'd  
held me last.  
"Shhhh....Linds it's okay, I'm not mad, sweetie please don't cry." I  
looked up at him.  
"Bobby, I had no right to take your son away from you like I did."  
"Linds, you're his mother."  
"Yeah and you're his father. It didn't make what I did right."  
"Linds, it's the past and you can't change what's been done."  
"Yeah, but you should have had the right to be with him and I took  
you away from him."  
"Well, he's two years old I missed those first two years but I won't  
miss the rest."  
"What do you mean?"  
"I'll call you all the time and talk to him and write him letters you  
can read to him and I'll send him gifts on his birthday and on  
holidays and I'll come visit him at Christmas and whenever I can."  
"But Bobby, you don't have to--"  
"Oh Lindsay, if it's okay with you I mean, if you don't want me in  
his life after what I've missed I'll understand it."  
"No Bobby it's not that. It's just, well." I stopped and  
hesitated. "I'd love it for you to be in his life, and what you  
missed out on wasn't your fault it was mine."  
"Lindsay, it's okay, no faults okay? I just want to catch up with you  
and my son."  
"Okay." We sat in silence and watched Bobby.  
"He's a quick little one isn't he?" I chuckled.  
"Yeah he sure is, it's so hard to keep up with him sometimes." I  
watched my son running after the butterfly, and I saw the pole  
leading to go up the slide right in front of him. I jumped up and  
screamed. "Bobby, look where you're going buddy!" It was too late  
before I could finish my little boy was on his back screaming and I  
ran over to him with Bobby close behind me.  
"Mommy! Mommy!" I ran over to him and held him in my arms.  
"Shhhhh....baby, it's okay, mommy is going to take you to the  
hospital." I kissed his head. His nose was bleeding, and his  
forehead, chin and lip were split open. I started crying, my poor  
baby.  
"Linds, I'll call an ambulence." Bobby pulled out his cell phone and  
called 911. "It's okay Lindsay, they're sending an ambulence." Bobby  
reached out to his son and I knew he felt akward. He held his head in  
his hands. "It's okay little man, you're going to be okay, you're  
mommy is going to make sure you're okay." I smiled, he was already  
fitting the perfect father role. The ambulence got there and Bobby  
and I got into the back and brought us to UCLA Memorial Hospital.  
Bobby was rushed into the ER and I was forced to stay in the waiting  
area with Bobby. I was crying, so worried for my little boy. He  
stopped crying when he was brought into the ambulence and I was so  
proud of him for being strong. Bobby and I sat in the waiting room, I  
laid my head on his chest and sat there quietly while he ran his hand  
up and down my back. I sat there and flinched at his touch at first.  
I wasn't comfortable being touched by men, I didn't feel safe in  
people's arms anymore. I finally relaxed in Bobby's arms though. I  
sat there thinking about Little Bobby's 3 theeth that had grown in  
and next thing I was laughing. Bobby looked down at me confused.  
"What's so funny?" I looked up at him.  
"Nothing, I was just thinking how I went through so much hell when  
his first 3 teeth grew in and now I'm going to have to go through  
that again. Poor little guy was so proud of his teeth growing in and  
now he's going to be upset." I chuckled and so did Bobby.  
"Yeah, but he'll be the first kid to say the tooth fairy came to his  
house when he was only 2 years old." I laughed at that too and looked  
up when I saw the doctor.  
"Mrs. Kelley?" I stood.  
"Yes?"  
"Your husband just went in there and you can go in now."  
"Is he okay?"  
"Yeah, he's a very brave little boy. He has some stiches in his  
forehead, lip and chin and he had a bloddy nose. He's going to have  
quite a black and blue face on his left side so a few days and he  
lost 1 tooth. But he's going to be just fine. He's very strong." I  
smiled thinkng about him.  
"Thank you so much." The doctor walked off and I turned to Bobby.  
"Well, now that everything is okay I'll get going, I'm sure you want  
to be with Bobby and your husband." He cringed at the last word.  
"Hey, hey none of that, it's your son. Though we haven't discussed  
these things yet we will later, so come on in and see your son." We  
walked into the hospital room and Garrett was sititng on the bed with  
Bobby who was colouring in his book.  
"In the lines sport." Garrett told him. I smiled at my little boy. I  
walked over and went on the other side of the bed.  
"Hey little man, how are you?"  
"Mommy!" He let out a squeal and reahced his arms out for me to hug  
him. I hugged him lightly, not wanting to hurt him and pulled back.  
"How's my little man doing?"  
"I'm good. I got los of ouies tis time."  
"Yeah, I see that, but you're going to be okay."  
"Hi Bobby." My son looked at his father smiling.  
"Hey buddy." Garrett was watching us, I could see it out of the  
corner of his eyes. He wasn't happy with what he saw. "You feeling  
okay now?"  
"Yeah. look the band aid on my finger." He held his finger up and  
showed Bobby the glow in the dark spongebob band aid.  
"Wow, I wish I had one like that." I smiled at the two of them.  
Garrett had steam coming from his face.  
"Alls you hava do is get a ouie on your finger."  
"I'll remember that." We all sat in silence and Garrett spoke.  
"Linds, get in the corner now so I can speak to you." I got up in a  
second and told little Bobby I'd be right back. I saw Bobby looking  
at us the whole time and I knew he was listening.  
"Who the hell is that man?"  
"Keep your voice down." He grabbed my arm and I saw Bobby stand.  
"Don't tell me what to do, tell me who the hell he is now!"  
"He's an old friend from Boston."  
"Yeah, well that's all he better be, if I find out he was more you  
know what will happen and you're not to see him ever again. Now I  
have to get back to work, get this man out of this room go home when  
Bobby is released and get my dinner ready." Before I could respond he  
walked away. I felt embarrassed that happened in front of Bobby. I  
turned to the both of them and walked over to the bed.  
"Look, I should get going Linds."  
"Uh..Yeah, listen here's my cell number don't call it in the morning  
times. I work 7 to 7 and my husband goes to work at 7 and comes home  
around 7 so during the day is okay." I wrote my cell number down.  
"My cell number is still the same, but you probably don't remember  
it, it's---"  
"671-8364." He smiled.  
"You remembered."  
"Yeah. Never forgot."  
"Well, I should get going."  
"Where are you staying?"  
"I don't know yet. I was staying with a friend but he was going away  
so I could only stay a few days. I'm going to have to find a hotel  
now." I felt so bad, I wanted him to stay with me, but I knew what  
would happen.  
"Oh, listen, I would have you staying at our house, but, well you  
heard."  
"Yeah. Listen don't worry about me I'll find a hotel."  
"Okay. Call me and let me know."  
"I will."  
"Bye, Bobby." I got up and hugged him.  
"Bye Linds." He turned to Little Bobby and reached down and hugged  
him. "Bye Little man."  
"Bye Bobby." He walked out and I sat next to Little Bobby.  
"You feeling okay?"  
"I'm otay." I smiled and kissed his head.  
"Good. Love you sport."  
"Love you mommy." We were there for another 15 minutes before I was  
able to sign the release forms and we went home. When we got home I  
set the couch up for him and got him comfortable.  
"You call me if you need me okay?"  
"Otay mommy." I walked in the kitchen it was 6:15, Garrett wouldn't  
be home til 7:30 and I had to get ready for work at 6:30. I put the  
pasta on the stove and went upstaris.  
"I'm taking a quick shower and getting dressed. You stay on the  
couch."  
"Tay mommy." I went up took a quick shower, changed into my blue  
scrubs and pulled my hair into a high pony tail before walking  
downstairs. I stirred the sauce and took it off the stove once it was  
done. I made a plate for me, Little Bobby and Garrett and wrapped  
them and put them in the fridge but left mine out. I put the left  
overs in a glad tupperwear and put that in the fridge. I ate my  
pasta. Little Bobby always eats with Garrett. Our neighbor watches  
Little Bobby for 45 minutes eveyday, I usually leave for work at  
quarter to 7 but tonight because of everything I was going to be  
late. Garrett goes and picks Little Bobby up on his way home from  
work and takes care of him. I picked up the phone it was already 7  
and I wasn't there.  
"UCLA Memorial hospital." I heard one of the receptionists answer.  
"Yes, can you page Dr. Mark Richards. Tell him it's Dr. Lindsay  
Kelley."  
"Sure." The next voice I heard was Dr. Richards.  
"Hi Lindsay, where are you?"  
"I'm running a little late, my son was brought into the hospital  
today and I just got home."  
"Okay, well I'll work your shift until you get here."  
"Thank you so so much."  
"No problem. That's what bosses are for right?" I laughed, if only he  
knew.  
"Yeah."  
"Alright, say hi to the little guy for me."  
"Will do." Little Bobby was well known at my work.  
"Okay bye."  
"Bye." As I hung up the phone I heard the front door open. 'That's  
weird Garrett is home early.' I walked out to the living room and  
Garrett was standing in the doorway.  
"Hi honey, you're home early." I walked over to him and was going to  
give him a hug when instead he slapped me across the face.  
"Don't 'honey' me." He grabbed my arms and threw me across the room  
and I hit the wall.  
"Garrett, leave mommy alone!" Bobby was standing on the couch  
yelling. I didn't want anything happening to my baby.  
"Sweetie, stay there, leave Garrett alone, we're just playing a game."  
"That's not a fun game."  
"Not all games are funny." He picked me up and punched my face 3  
times and threw me to the ground. He bent down and leaned in close to  
me.  
"I thought I told you to stay away from that man, and yet you phoned  
him just now."  
"That wasn't him it was Dr. Richards."  
"Don't lie to me you bitch." He hit my stomach 2 more times hard and  
I couldn't breath for a second. I heard the front door open. "Maybe  
next time you'll learn to listen to me." He walked out the door and I  
laid there bleeding while my son watched.  
"Bobby, baby, go get mommy the phone."  
"Mommy, I can call 911, you taught me."  
"Good job buddy." He called 911.  
"My mommy is hurt."  
"What's wrong with her?"  
"She is bweeding and laying on the ground."  
"Okay, how old are you?"  
"I'm 2 1/2 but you have to help mommy. Please."  
"Okay we're going to help mommy, there is an ambulence coming to get  
her okay?"  
"Otay."  
"I need you to stay on the phone for me okay?"  
"But I wanna see mommy."  
"You can see her but don't hang the phone up."  
"Otay."  
"Do you know who did this?"  
"Garrett."  
"Who's that?"  
"He's my preten daddy."  
"Okay thank you." I saw my cell phone resting on the table by me and  
I picked it up and called Bobby.  
"Bobby Donnell."  
"Bobby." I whispered.  
"Lindsay? Linds it that you?"  
"Bobby you have to help me."  
"Linds, where do you live?"  
"17 Parks Ave, it's five minutes from the hospital we were at."  
"Okay honey just stay on the phone with me, I'm coming."  
"Okay."  
"Did you call 911?"  
"Bobby did."  
"Okay, wait a 2 1/2 year old?"  
"Yeah, the first number I taught him was 911."  
"Oh. That's my boy than."  
"Sure is."  
"Okay. I'm passing the hospital now."  
"Take a left at your next stop light."  
"Yeah."  
"Go all the way down that strret and turn on Comercial Ave. Take your  
second left and that's Parks Ave. I'm number 17. It's a huge white  
house with the name Kelley on the mailbox."  
"Okay honey, I'll be there in a second."  
"Okay."  
"Alright, I'm going to let you go, I'm on your street now."  
"Okay."  
"Bye."  
"Bye." I put my cell phone on the floor and laid there." I heard the  
front door open minutes later and Bobby walked in.  
"Oh my god Linds." I couldn't see things clearly anymore, everything  
was dizzy and blurry. I closed my eyes and passed out.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Bobby!" I heard my son sceam my name. I didn't want to leave Lindsay  
but I walked in the kitchen where he was holding the phone. I picked  
up the phone.  
"This is Bobby Donnell, I'm a close friend of Lindsay Kelley's."  
"Sir, an ambulence should be there soon."  
"I can hear the sirens."  
"Alright, I'm going to let you go."  
"Thank you for all your help."  
"It's my job." I hung up the phone and picked Bobby up. I let the  
paramedics in and they strapped Lindsay to the gurney. I had tears in  
my eyes watching.  
"Bobby, is mommy gonna be otay?" I looked at my son. My son, god that  
would take getting used to.  
"Mommy, is going to be fine." The paramedincs walked out the door.  
"Sir, are you coming with us?"  
"Yes." I closed the door and Little Bobby and I walked into the back  
of the ambulence. We sat there both watching the woman we loved as  
she struggled to stay alive.  
  
Well, that's the end of this part. Claire and I weren't sure whether  
or not you all would like it, we're trying new things. Let me know  
what you think. Should we keep going? Should we stop. What? 


	2. The Father

Wrong Path Part 2  
  
Author's: Lynds & Claire  
  
Author's Note: Hey, well we know it's been a while but here is the  
  
next part, it's very short but that's because we're doing lot's of  
  
short chapters. I want to thank everyone for all their kind feedback.  
  
Most thanks goes to Mary, Kiosha, Court , Kylie and Faith. And Claire  
  
I dedicate this story to you, you are so fun to write stories and  
  
just talk to thanks! Everyone else feedback is loved! HAPPY BIRTHDAY  
  
CAROLYN!  
  
Summary: See part one. We both don't like making them  
  
Disclamier: None of them are ours......Oh wait we did make some of  
  
our own up... Okay those are ours!  
  
"Wrong Path" Part 2  
  
They wheel her inside and everything is loud, and I can't help but  
  
remember her stabbing, it was so much like this. So, so much. Except  
  
I'm not out waiting alone anymore. I'm here with...my son. It's a  
  
strange thought, and even stranger is the fact that I woke up this  
  
morning a free man...and now I'm a father, a father emotionally  
  
attached to my son's abused mother. None of this makes sense. We are  
  
banned from the trauma room, and as much as I want to push past the  
  
nurse standing near the door as a barrier, I know that I can't. I  
  
know that this kid, the one gripping my hand with dear life, needs me  
  
right now. I am finally needed by a child. My child. I will cooperate  
  
for his sake. I guide him over to a few waiting chairs over along the  
  
wall and I sit down. Much to my surprise, he wriggles into my lap. I  
  
haven't had a child in my lap since...well, come to think of it,  
  
ever. He's crying silently, but, miraculously, he's asleep in  
  
minutes, his eyelashes wet with tears. I stare at him, watch every  
  
breath that enters and leaves his body, and the feeling is  
  
overwhelming. I look at him, I see so much of Lindsay in him, but I  
  
also see my eyes. I can see our resemblance now, and it makes me  
  
think of how I approached him at the park like any other kid. I saw  
  
him get hurt and I went to see if he was okay. Just some anonymous  
  
kid who happened to be my son. I feel confused, now, because when I  
  
saw him...shouldn't I have recognized him? Shouldn't I have taken one  
  
look and, no matter how young or unfamiliar he was, felt a spark?  
  
Shouldn't I have some kind of fatherly alarm that should have gone  
  
off? I don't have time to consider this because a doctor bursts from  
  
the room, a young woman who looks probably younger than Lindsayherself.  
  
"Excuse me, are you the husband?"  
  
"No. No, I'm the..." It suddenly strikes me that I have no idea who I  
  
am to these people. Lindsay and I had a thing for awhile, and now  
  
years have gone by. We have nothing anymore, except this kid. "I'm  
  
his father," I nod at Bobby Jr., and she nods slowly.  
  
"Well, I'm going to need to talk to the husband. Unless you're  
  
related-,"  
  
"I'm the father of her son, please just-,"  
  
"I really can't do that, sir, I'm-,"  
  
"I'm not 'sir,' I'm Robert...I'm Robert Donnell," I say, sounding  
  
like a child. "This is my son, and it's Lindsay's son, but we're not  
  
married, but we-,"  
  
"What the hell is he doing here?" Garret suddenly enters, storming  
  
into the waiting room like some kind of beast. "This is the bastard  
  
who hit my wife," he says, and I stand up and set Bobby Jr. down on a  
  
chair, holding my hands up to stop him.  
  
"What?" I say, baffled, and the doctor looks between us.  
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing here?" Garret says, shoving  
  
me back.  
  
"Excuse me, sir, I'm going to need you to-," the young doctor tries  
  
to stop him but it's obvious that doing so is a lost cause.  
  
"Call the goddamn police, this bastard tried to kill my wife," he  
  
says, just kind of standing there, swaying with anger.  
  
"I didn't touch her," I say through gritted teeth. "This is her  
  
husband," I say to the doctor. "This is the man who hit her. I swear  
  
to you, she can make the ID when she wakes up if you don't believe-,"  
  
I freeze, hearing my own words. "She's going to wake up, right?" The  
  
doctor hesitates, then looks over at the angry Garret pacing along  
  
the back wall and sighs.  
  
"She's going to be fine. There was blood loss, but not too much, we  
  
gave her a transfusion, stitched her up...she's conscious, she's  
  
asking for her son. I think it's best that I take him in to see her."  
  
I realize that this woman doesn't know that I didn't hit Lindsay, and  
  
this thought pains me almost physically. "The police are on their way  
  
up to question you," she says to both of us, and the feeling is the  
  
most awful I've ever felt.  
  
"I didn't touch her," I say again. "I love that woman like you can't  
  
even imagine, I would never hurt her. Ask my son," I say desperately.  
  
I'm anticipating Garret's angry response to this, but I look over and  
  
see that he is just getting on the elevator. "Don't let him leave," I  
  
say. "He hit her...he beat her up, don't let him leave." The doctor  
  
studies me for a second, then pulls a phone from her pocket and  
  
dials.  
  
"This is Cavanaugh, I'm going to need security at the south wingelevator, first floor. Right now. Handcuff the man when he gets off  
  
and hold him." She hangs up.  
  
"Thank you," I say softly. "I swear to God-," she nods.  
  
"You said your name was Robert Donnell?"  
  
"Bobby," I say hoarsely, nodding.  
  
"I'll check with her. If she okays it, you can go in."  
  
"Thank you," I say again, and I pick up Bobby Jr. from the  
  
chair. "We're going to see Mommy," I say to him, praying that Lindsay  
  
allows my entrance. Dr. Cavanaugh returns a minute later, nodding.  
  
"Go ahead, but the police might need the two of you for questioning,"  
  
"Okay." I take him and practically run to her room.  
  
End of Part 2  
  
1. 


	3. Daddy

Wrong Path Part 3  
  
Authors: Lynds and Claire  
  
Author's Note: Hey thanks guys for all your feedback. This is yet again another short piece. This story is dedicated to Faith- Faith thank you for everything! Hope you enjoy this, and we want to thank; Court, Kyile, Kiosha, Mary, Magy, and everyone else that helped or sent us kind words about the story. Please send more feedback. Enjoy!  
  
Summary: Part 1 and 2   
  
Disclaimer: Right now we only own the few characters we've made up but the rest are DEK! Who doesn't deserve them AT ALL!!!!!  
  
"Wrong Path" Part 3   
  
Bobby opened the door to Lindsay's room. She was laying in the bed looking at her hands. She looked up at me and I smiled weakly at her.   
  
"Hey Linds." She smiled, I could tell she was tired she was barely able to keep her eyes open.   
  
"Hey." She answerd just above a whisper. I looked down at my son. My son. And I walked further into the room.He was still sleeping in my arms. I leaned over and gave Lindsay a kiss on her forehead and then sat in a chair next to her bed and Little Bobby burrowed deeper into my chest. "Thanks for taking care of him."  
  
"Of course, he's my son afterall." She smiled.  
  
"Yeah." I felt her eyes on me and after a couple minutes I looked up. "What?" She grinned and shook her head.  
  
"You make a great dad Bobby." I smiled. Dad. What a word.  
  
"I'm trying."  
  
"You're a natural you don't have to try." I couldn't help but smile. We sat in silence for a while. Lindsay reached out for her son's hand and she closed her eyes holding his hand. I smiled, she was a great mother, she needed to get out of this. Why was she with him, what did I have to do to get her away from him? I knew I wouldn't let that bastard hurt her ever again. I felt the little boy shifting in my arms and I looked down only to see eyes that were an exact carbon of my own staring at me.  
  
"Hey buddy." He looked up at me.  
  
"Mommy?" He asked me and I turned my head towards Lindsay. His little head turned to see his mommy and then I felt him shaking in my arms. I looked down to see him crying. He crashed into my chest again crying harder.   
  
"Shhhh.....hey, hey buddy. What's wrong? What's wrong sport?" Oh god, I didn't know how to be a dad and now I'm trying to learn how to be a dad who has a child that he can't control from crying. What am I going to do? Hand him to Lindsay? No, she's too weak, you can't be that bad. Uh....I can't sing, he'd cry harder, rock him? Can't hurt. I gently rocked Little Bobby back and forth and he wouldn't stop crying. Just than a nurse walked in. She walked to Lindsay but then saw the distraught look in my eyes and came to my aid."Let me take him for you." I handed him over to the nurse. I hope I didn't seem like I was trying to rid myself of the kid. He really was a cute thing. Well he was my son. I turned back to Lindsay who was laughing at me.  
  
"Hey, I didn't know what else to do."  
  
"Well you handled that well but when your son screams at a store you can't ship him off to a stranger."   
  
"I know that." I tried acting tough and like I knew what I was talking about. Truth be I was totally clueless.  
  
"I'm sure you do."   
  
"I do, I just wanted to talk to you." I reached for her hand and kissed it. I noticed her flinch at my touch. "I'm not going to hurt you."  
  
"I know that."   
  
"Lindsay, the police are going to want to talk to you, me and Little Bobby soon." She shook her head.  
  
"No, no, not my little boy, no." She had tears coming down. I stroked her cheek and wiped the tears away.   
  
"Lindsay, he'll be okay, he's a tough kid."  
  
"They'll hurt him."  
  
"Nobody will hurt him." Just then I heard my son screaming. Both Lindsay and I turned to see the nurse trying to call him down.   
  
"He hurt mommy, my mommy is hurt! I want mommy to be better!" He jumped down and ran over to me.  
  
"Bobby, mommy hurt!" He pointed his little finger to Lindsay. I picked him up and sat him on the edge of Lindsay's bed. "Mommy, you have lot's of ouies." He leaned over and I watched him kiss his mommy's injuries, well the ones he could see.  
  
"Yes, but mommy is going to be okay." Little Bobby cuddled into Lindsay's side and I sat there and just smiled. Lindsay was released 3 days later. The three of us had to make a statement. Little Bobby did so good talking to the police I was proud of him. We walked out of the hospital and into my car. I drove them both to my hotel room and we got upstairs and into my room. Little Bobby was jumping on one of the beds when he stopped and gasped loudly. Both Lindsay and I turned to see what was wrong.  
  
"Sweetie, what's wrong?" Lindsay walked over to Little Bobby. The little boy sit down on the bed with an "umph"  
  
"Mommy, gots to go back."  
  
"Back where?"  
  
"To home." I saw fear in her eyes.  
  
"Why?" I asked my son, Lindsay looked frozen.  
  
"Becuase I forgots Bubba." I looked to Lindsay who smiled.  
  
"Bubba?"  
  
"My stuffed monkey, mommy got him for me." I looked at Lindsay and smiled.  
  
"Okay, we'll get Bubba and--" She was cut of by him again.  
  
"And Mr. Tubbs, and Mr. Foo Wrinkles, and Mr. Beans, and Mr. Tubbles." I laughed at him.   
  
"Is that it buddy?" My son looked at me and nodded.  
  
"For now."  
  
"Well, I'll go there and get them for you because you and mommy have to stay here.""Okay but get the right ones."  
  
"I'll make sure your mommy tells me the right ones." He smiled and ran into my arms giving me a hug.   
  
"Tank you!" I hugged him back and kissed his head. I stood up and grabbed my keys. "Linds, are you sure you're going to be okay here with him by yourself?"   
  
"Yeah, we'll just watch TV and sit on the bed. Just hurry."   
  
"I will. Call if you need me."  
  
"I will." After getting very detailed descriptions of Bobby's stuffed animals I left and drove to her house. I went into his bedroom, Lindsay gave me a full outline of how to go about finding my way through the house. I grabbed his stuffed animals when my cell phone rang.   
  
"Bobby Donnell."  
  
"And his yellow blankey too please." I heard Lindsay's voice and smiled.  
  
"Okay got it all. I'll see you in few minutes." I hung up and went downstairs quickly driving back to the hotel. As soon as I came in the door I saw Lindsay jump and then relax when she saw it was me. Little Bobby ran right into my arms, I thought because he liked me. HA! He saw Bubba.  
  
"Bubba!!!!!!!!!" He ran and grabbed the stuffed animal from me. He toddled back over to the bed and sat talking to Bubba in baby talk. He was so cute and he was mine. I sat over on the bed next to Lindsay.   
  
"How you feeling?"  
  
"I'm okay, I'm sore and just worried about Bobby."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because he saw everything he watched the man who has raised him as his father beat me up." Lindsay started crying and I held her.   
  
"Shh....He's a strong kid he'll be okay." Little Bobby was staring at us now and walked to the other bed we were on. He put a hand on his mommy's cheek.   
  
"It's gonna be k mommy, Bobby helping us. I like Bobby better he nice to you." I smiled and looked as my son comforted his mother.   
  
"I know sweetie, I know."  
  
"I'm jus glad there no more Garret I glad he not daddy anymore." Then he started crying a little. Lindsay pulled him to her arms.  
  
"What's wrong baby?" He looked at her.   
  
"I don't hava daddy no more." Lindsay looked at me and I knew she was going to tell him. I nodded and stood up. "Where go Bobby?" The little boy asked.   
  
"I forgot your blanket in the car I'm gonna grab it."  
  
"Tay, thank you Bobby."   
  
"You're welcome little man." I walked out the door and left Lindsay and my son in the room.   
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
"Hey buddy, you do have a daddy." He turned to me while still playing with Bubba's face.   
  
"I do? But there no more Garret he hurt you." By now he had turned in my arms and was snuggled against me.  
  
"I know that, well see. Everyone has a mommy and a daddy." He lifted his head.  
  
"They do?"   
  
"Yeah."  
  
"How comes I don't know?" How am I going to explain this to a 2 1/2 year old? He's not going to understand.   
  
"Because when a man and a woman love each other they decide they want a baby, that's where you came into the picture. Mommy had you because mommy and your daddy loved each other." Now I'm lying to my son, nice Lindsay. Well it wasn't *all* a lie.   
  
"So Bubba has a daddy too?"  
  
"Yes, Bubba has a daddy."  
  
"Where is my daddy?"  
  
"He's down in his car getting your blanket." He continued playing with Bubba and I knew he didn't understand but I said it anyways. "Bobby, do you remember when mommy told you the other day that Bobby and mommy used to be friends?" He nodded his head. "Well, when mommy and daddy were friends they loved each other, but it was a different kind of love. It wasn't love like your grandma and grandpa. Bobby and mommy loved each other like mommy and all the doctor's at her work. I loved them, but they were just my friends." She stopped again, she didn't know how to say this. "Mommy and Bobby thought we loved each other the way a man and a woman does, just like I told you."  
  
"What happen? You didn't have baby so you was only friend." She rubbed his eyes, I knew he needed his nap.  
  
"Well, that's where you came into mommy's life. See mommy and Bobby did have a baby." I saw him think and then smile.  
  
"You did?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"So I have brover or sister?" He was getting excited.  
  
"No, no, you don't have a bother or sister. The baby mommy and Bobby had was Little Bobby." He sat quiet and then looked at me.  
  
"I'm Little Bobby."  
  
"I know, you are the Little Bobby mommy and Bobby had."  
  
"Me?" He was smiling again and I didn't know if he understood."  
  
"That's right you."  
  
"So you're mommy and Bobby is daddy?"  
  
"Yup, that's right little man." He jumped up.  
  
"Bobby is daddy!" He screamed and jumped on the bed. I smiled, I didn't know if he really understood the meaning of why hell I didn't know why, well I did but oh no Lindsay shut up before you confuse yourself. He knew Bobby was daddy and that's all that mattered. "Bobby's daddy!" Then he looked at Bubba and up at me again. "Can daddy be Bubba's daddy too?" I smiled, he finally had someone to call daddy.  
  
"Of course. Come give mommy a hug." He ran into my arms hurting my bruises but I didn't care, my son was happy. I heard the front door open and looked up to see Bobby.   
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
I hoped they were done, I didn't think it could take too long so I took a deep breath and walked inside. I opened the door and was scared. It was quiet and I thought maybe she didn't tell him. Then I saw them, Lindsay hugging our son. Our son. He turned and looked at me and smiled.  
  
"Daddyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!!!!!!!!!!!" He screamed running into my already open arms. I had bent down to his height and had my arms around him.   
  
"Hey sport."  
  
"Mommy said you're my daddy!" I looked to Lindsay and smiled big.   
  
"That's right buddy I'm your daddy." Then he looked at me with his blue eyes and I almost cried.  
  
"I love you daddy." I pulled him in my arms again.  
  
"I love you too little man." And I held him tightly. My son. 


End file.
